jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Picolet Chardin II (Continuum-32145896)
Picolet Chardin II (ピコレット・シャルダン, Pikoretto Sharudan[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?''']), commonly referred to as '''Picolet Chardin or simply Picolet, is a member of the wealthy Chardin Family. He is also a "speed eater" from the La Belle France School of Martial Arts. Biography Martial Arts Dining Due to the effects of Ryoga’s direction curse the heroes ended up in Paris instead of Tokyo after escaping Pangea. Of course the stopover in Paris gave them a chance to stretch their legs again while taking a tour of the famous City of Lights, which is how they wound up making the acquaintance of Picolet Chardin II, who promptly challenged Ranma to an eating competition, a field in which he normally excels, but on this one occasion proved less than equal to the task. It was here that Nabiki and Akane learned about a certain arrangement their father made back when he was on one of his training trips with Happosai and Uncle Genma, starving as usual, when they came upon La Belle France Martial Arts Restaurant and Dojo, which is situated on the outskirts of Tokyo in a fairly swank section of town. To make a long and painful story short, they lost an eating contest, at which point they pledged to marry off one of their as-yet unborn daughters to a son of the house of Chardin. Picolet-san was seeking to make good on the bet, seeing as how the men of his line have always had trouble finding a mate. Naturally Ranma wanted a rematch with the guy, but Shampoo and Nabiki managed to "talk" him out of it through some gentle, loving persuasion (well, that and about nineteen meters of rope). Since Nabiki rather emphatically stressed that she already had a prior engagement, Picolet naturally courted her sisters Kasumi and Akane who naturally did not appreciate the idea, to say nothing of Kodachi and Kuonji. Ukyo and Ryoga insisted on challenging Picolet who gave them a week or so to train before they can take him on in an eating competition. Rematch Picolet wasn’t seen again until the day of Nabiki and Ranma’s marriage claiming since Ranma lost their match Nabiki was his by right of conquest. To say the least, Nabiki wasn't amused in the slightest. However much to the surprise of everyone Genma Saotome stepped up to stop him stating that he had twenty years to prepare myself for a rematch against the La Belle France School. To the amazement of the guests, at the sound of Picollet's signal, a horde of well-manicured and excellently well tailored waiters flooded into the yard bearing trays and a table, which they set about to arrange in good order, and before our astonished eyes in mere seconds a complete banquet was laid out before them. Yet Genma stood his ground without wavering as he took his place at the opposite end of the table. Chardin completely disregarded this as he assumed his place at the table, and with more chefs waiting on hand to fill the plates of the contenders confident that he would be victorious in another moment. At Madame St. Paul’s signal the hands of the two opponents becoming a blur as food began to disappear with frightening haste, almost evaporating before the spectators eyes, to be replaced once again by serving waiters who set more food down for consumption, only to see that vanish as well in the space of a few seconds. But then---to everyone's amazement---Chardin backed away from the table with something stuffed in his mouth that looked like the whole side of a chicken. Genma cleared his plates off and then smiled, dabbing his chin with a napkin. It turns out that knowing that Nabiki and Ranma already had enough on their plate Elder Lotion taught Genma long forgotten and forbidden technique called the Parley Du Foie Gras so that he may fight in their stead. The tension of this dramatic revelation was broken when everyone realized the danger Genma was in and began force feeding him, and Chardin was forced to concede gracefully, but no sooner was the apology out of his mouth but then Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung pounced on him and wrestled him down to the dirt, proclaiming loudly that they wanted to challenge him to a fight, and they were ready to whip up a meal between them to see that he defeated them in open competition. Abilities Picolet Chardin II is the heir to the La Belle France School of Martial Arts, but whether this would enable him to defend himself is questionable, as his particular style is devoted to mastering the world of Martial Arts Dining, a uniquely regulated form of eating contest, rather then being of practical use in hand-to-hand. Still, it's possible that Picolet would have some capability at defending himself. The striking speed developed to capture food faster then any competitor would enable Picolet to strike out at blistering speed, and his Absolute Face Control does present the possibilities that he could use his tongue like an extra appendage. Canonically, though, he has never been seen in any combat arena asides from Martial Arts Dining. In terms of Martial Arts Dining, though, Picolet Chardin II is a master competitor, with extreme speed, very fine control over his facial features, and considerable craftiness and cunning. Category:(Continuum-32145896)